


Game

by Beccafiend



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccafiend/pseuds/Beccafiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is yet another unspoken contest between the two. Though it has been a long time since he really cared about who won. De-Anon from the CLAMPkink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at something somewhat porny/sensual. Generally, I like how it turned out. Written for the ClampKink anon meme on LJ/Dreamwidth about 2 years ago.
> 
> **Prompt:** Doumeki/Watanuki
> 
> Playing children game of "I'm not touching you" with each other...only much, much less innocent and played while naked. Watanuki gives in first, of course, but he knows that coming into the game.

Watanuki supposes it’s just another one of those unspoken childish contests between the two of them. Even the nature of it isn’t quite as innocent as its younger, child-created counterpart. Rather, it is quite the opposite, but that is beside the point, he supposes.

 

He isn’t quite sure how this game started, but that, too, is irrelevant now. It is just one of those things they do.

 

The game begins when their kisses start becoming more heated. It is not something that always happens, of course, but that is the point at which it always begins. One moment, there is the wonderful feeling of their lips connecting, and then there is no more direct contact, until one of them breaks.

 

At the start, there are little more than ghosting hands and the feel of the other’s breath just above the skin. Still avoiding direct skin-to-skin contact, someone’s shirt will come off, and the other will explode his lover’s body, leaving feather-light kisses that still do not touch the skin as they move.

 

Their hands also roam, never directly coming in contact with the other’s body, even where there is a layer of cloth present between their flesh.

 

Watanuki never fails to get shivers down his spine when Doumeki does this to him. It is rare that the seer wins at this game, but it has been a very, very long time since he actually cared as much as he liked to claim he did. Though the Idiot’s victorious smirk is still as irksome as ever.

 

The process of removing the shirt and exploring the bare torso is repeated, and Watanuki never ceases to feel rather proud when Doumeki tries to hide his own shivers at the sensation. Even if it is a small one, it is still a victory, in Watanuki’s eyes.

 

Eventually, the pants come off, and each is left in his boxers, while the other grazes over long legs, hot breath brushing softly against tense thighs, and hands gently hovering over the other’s waistband.

 

Tonight, Watanuki cannot hold back his groan. He has a feeling that he may not hold out much longer, but, as always, he will try to his best.

 

Somehow, Doumeki manages to pull Watanuki’s boxers off without ever toughing his skin. (Damn the archer for being so good at this.) Watanuki’s breathing is irregular as the fabric slowly slides down his legs, and is eventually tossed to the side.

 

Slowly, the archer begins working his way back up the smaller man’s torso, still not touching him. As he reaches a particularly sensitive spot on Watanuki’s collarbone, the younger man finally gives in, and brings their lips together, thus ending the game, and starting something much more passionate and frantic.

 

After all’s said and done, and they both are resting in a blissful haze, Watanuki reflects on how he has lost this game yet again. Unsurprisingly enough, he finds that he really doesn’t mind in the slightest. After all, there is always next time.


End file.
